


HackɆd Before Doomsday

by BravoCube



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror, Killan is angsty boi, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: A Series Of Prologue short stories to introduce the world of Hacked and it's characters!
Relationships: None





	HackɆd Before Doomsday

Crack, whoosh

The series of sounds were almost rhythmic as Killan threw the baseball into the air and sent it flying across the field with his bat. Of course he wasn't supposed to be here at this hour, but Killan never did quite follow the rules. As the older people around him liked to put it, he was the rebellious child. He was the troublemaker of the town, but a good boy! One that was just going through a phase and lost his way. but would get back on the proper path soon!

They were wrong though. Deep down Killan thought they knew it as well. He they were ashamed of him, he could be blind and know that much. Killan didn't care though. Screw the opinions of some stupid redneck town. The moment he could blow the joint, he would. Screw them! Screw them and their holier then thou opinions! They could shove all of it up their asses for all he cared!

Crack, woosh

“Ah Killan! There you are!”

Killan was reaching for another ball when he heard the older voice. He turned his head putting the bat in a more relaxed pose as he looked behind him. Externally he maintained the perfect poker face. Internally and perhaps with a bit of his body however, he became irritated. His posture stiffer and his grip a bit tighter on his bat. It was his homeroom teacher for the year.

After being shaken from his rhythm, how late it was began to sink in for him, more so than before. From the sun alone he could tell. The sky had started taking on an orange color, the temperature had dropped somewhat making Killan bristle even further. He assumed that was why Mr Howard was out here.

Despite his very strong feelings on the place he was born, Killan never had a huge problem with Mr Howard, though at the same time the middle aged teacher was somewhat forgettable. He wasn't the fun teacher or the really strict kind. Nor was he fantastic or remarkably shitty at his line of work. Even his appearance was honestly easy to forget. Dressed semi formally, with brown shoes, black slacks and a white button up he looked like a stereotype. Then there was the hair slicked back with some gray starting to appear at the edges. To top it of was the glasses and warm brown eyes, he was honestly exactly what you'd expect to see from a teacher these days.

“Sorry. I meant to leave awhile ago.” Killan sighed grabbing the bucket. “I'll clean up, so can you maybe not tell anyone or write me up for this?” Killan rubbed the back of his neck leaning back a bit on his heels. He bit his lip, not confident his plea would lead to what he was asking for.

“Ahh yes Killan. I'm sure you didn't intend that the last few times staff caught you here either. Or those other times where we didn't catch you, but your Mother called everyone she could think of on staff worried sick.”

Internally Killan groaned. He wasn't getting off the hook this time either huh? He trudged off further out field going to get the balls he had launched earlier. “If you're gonna give me detention or write me a note to send home, let it wait until I finish picking shit up at least.” He said it a bit louder as he walked away from the other.

“Actually Killan, I think you and I can work something out.

Killan stopped walking, turning to face the other. “...What do you mean, work something out?” The High School Senior couldn't stop the suspicion from leaking into his voice. The teacher chuckled at that.

“I won't say a word as long as you and I can have a little chat.”

Killan raised a single eyebrow at that request. Chat? They had never chatted about much. Every conversation they had was very surface level. Most likely his mother knew the guy better than he did. The whole staff probably did for that matter, considering how often he got called down the office for rules he broke and the shake ups he caused.

Something felt off, very off. Yet at the same time he could do without being chewed out for once. That in mind...

“Alright.” He said. He left the sport equipment on the ground approaching the other. Mr Howard was leaning against the small fence, the one separating the field from the school building. Killan leaned against the fence, to the right of his teacher. He shoved both hands in his pocket.

“You got a deal teach. What do you wanna talk about?”

“Going to rejoin baseball?” He asked, still sounding chipper. “I was under the impression you lost interest.” He looked at the other, the gentle look still plastered on his face.

Killan shrugged at that. “Nah. I just like the sound and the rhythm I get going. Helps calm me down I guess. Maybe cause I'm just used to it and spent so much time on it when I was a kid. The actual game sucks though.”

The teacher started looking at the sunset. He didn't look directly at Killan as he spoke, opting to take in the surroundings instead. “It's a lovely evening isn't it?” He asked. There was no breeze, but the sounds of crickets and the great outdoors filled their ears. Mr Howard went silent, leaving his question hanging in the air.

“I know what crickets sound like and what sunsets look like. We live in the country teach. What do you want to talk about?” Killan said, probably sounding too snappy for his own good. Thankfully, his teacher only laughed and looked at him, a serene smile still on his aging face like before.

“I've thought a lot about you lately, Killan. Before you started high school even. I'm not sure if your Mother ever told you this, but my house isn't far from yours. We've been neighbors for about...lets see...I moved in 8 years ago? So when you were about 9, maybe 10.” He chuckled a bit as he rambled. “You were a hard kid not to notice though, you were the best baseball player in town, the envy of the community to be honest.”

Mr Howard looked at Killan for the next part. 

“...What happened? You've changed a lot since then.” His warm look darkened to a more serious one. “Not for the better either. Falling grades, quitting baseball, getting into fights, breaking every rule you could think of, making your mother worry about you on almost weekly basis...to what end Killan? Don't you see what your doing to your future? The road your heading down?”

Oh goodie, this line of questioning again. Killan just stared throughout the teacher's ramblings. Even when Mr Howard's look became cold, Killan's expression didn't change, it was intentional. He didn't want to give the other an inch, not even a centimeter. Killan shrugged a bit, keeping his indifferent expression as he looked out at the field.

“You sound like you know a lot about me teach, considering we've never spoken much. Why don't you talk about that with Mom, I'm sure the counselors and the rest of the staff would have a blast trying to figure that out with you.”

Mr Howard sighed clicking his tongue a bit. His serious expression didn't go anywhere. In fact it only seemed to deepen making the feelings of tension more pronounced between the two.

“Killan, you know it isn't like that. We aren't attacking you personally. We're only trying to make sure you stay on the right path. We're concerned for you. That's what we do in this town, we're all like a big family. Everybody knows everybody and we help each other. We do our best to care for the younger ones until they're mature enough to make the right decisions neccesary to have a successful life. We're worried about where you're headed. There's no reason to have such an attitude with us.”

Killan rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. “Well I don't want your help. I'm fine. Shit just changed. I'm tired of being here. I'm tired of doing schoolwork I won't remember in a few years and wasting my time in clubs with a bunch of people I don't even like anyway. I just want to get through this, and then maybe I'll figure my shit out when I finally have some space.”

The teacher was not impressed with his answer clearly. The stern look seemed to deepen.

“You know, I've heard a lot of lies and ridiculous statements in my life. That would have to be in the top 5. You can't just go off into the world like this. Especially not with the reputation you've earned.” An edge was in his teacher's voice. One that took even Killan aback a bit because he never heard the other speak like that. Still his instructor continued.

Killan stood up a bit straighter, no longer leaning against the fencing and putting a bit of distance between Mr Howard and himself. God, why did he agree to this stupid “talk”. He should of known it was another attempt for some adult to lecture him and “put him on the right path”

Or should he say back in the herd.

Killan took his hands out of his pockets. “I keep telling you guys this, but you haven't listened. Haven't since the start of high school. So I'm going to say it again. Let's see if you listen this time.”

His teacher watched him arms crossed, an expression of deep annoyance on his face. He didn't at all seemed impressed, but Killan continued.

“I don't start random fights. Everyone I've ever, EVER been in a fight started shit with me or my sister first. I didn't just quit doing after school clubs to do nothing all day. I have friends I hang out with and I'm interested in broadcasting and working on the radio. I'm pissed off because all the adults in this stupid hick town keep trying to pull me back from everything I actually want to do! They just try to make me like everyone else, and keep trying to force their stupid shit on me.”

Before Mr Howard could reply Killan continued.

“Be honest. You don't actually give a shit about me. If you did, then you'd be on my side and help me, help my sister when I say someone is picking on us. You'd actually ask questions about what I want to do with my life instead of dismissing me and saying I'm a failure. Instead you all do this! Just because I don't want to work here on something I don't care about. Like being some local famous baseball player.”

Mr Howard was angry now. “Don't you dare make accusations like that. We do care about you Killan. We're trying to convince you to do the right thing because we KNOW better. Sports would be a much better career path for you because you have experience. You could have such a great life, make so much money and help our town! We did our best to stop the bullying, but kids will be kids! So they poke a bit at you and your sister? So what? Back in my day we had to deal with a lot more then that.”

Killan before he even realized it had walked right up to Mr Howard. Killan was practically nose to nose with the other.

“I don't give a shit about the town! I'm not just your little golden boy that you can make do whatever you want and live vicariously through! The other kids don't just poke at us! One of them beat the shit out of my sister so much? She almost had to go to the hospital! She came into the office crying and the verdict was she tripped and that's why she looked so roughed up! The staff just assumed she was clumsy because she can't see! Do you have any idea how fucked up that is!?”

Mr Howard stared down at Killan. “It would do you a world of good to learn to respect your elders Killan. She tripped. That's what happened. Why are you denying the truth?” He slapped the others hand away. “Alright, I think our conversation is over now. It didn't actually achieve anything but, I suppose that's what I should expect from a delinquent like you. Care to hear what a mature adult who's been around the block has to say about...all this?” He gestured at Killan making an up and down motion.

Killan stepped back glaring at his teacher. “No, but I'm sure you're gonna say it anyway.”

Lo and behold he did.

“You have no future. No adult worth their salt is going to hire you to even move boxes. The only way you'll make it in this world is by couch surfing. You had one when you were actually listening to people who wanted what was best for you, but you decided you wanted to be a selfish brat and a little punk who can't even be bothered to dress properly.”

He gestured to Killan's style of clothes. Jeans, black chucks, a light purple shirt with darker stripes and a cropped jacket that was also black. To complete Killan's more punk look, he had headphones with a skull design on them, which were currently resting on his neck. His hair was also dyed white but his original black hue showed near the roots and a bit on the end that swooped over one side of his face.

“You're so petty you're coming at my clothing choice now?” Killan snarled a bit but it was Mr Howard's turn to ignore him. He just continued.

“You choose to hang out with the only girl in town that causes more trouble then you. Who's future is just as bleak as yours is. I was hoping maybe I could talk some sense into you, get to the bottom of this and make you drop this immature act. Make you come back to reason but as per usual, all I get is snark and denial of the facts. So go ahead Killan. Do whatever you please. When you come back with your tail between your legs, when you realize us adults knew what we were talking about, don't come seeking me out. I won't help you. Frankly no one should. You stopped being deserving of that a long time ago.”

Killan opened his mouth to argue further but Mr Howard walked away still continuing his diatribe. “The grass isn't always greener on the other side Killan. I hope one day you wake up and realize how good you had it. Oh, by the way...you're incredibly lucky that I'm not your father. My children are flying straight, unlike you. Whether they want to or not, I make sure that happens.”

He clenched his fist. “No matter how I have to do it.”

Killan's eyes widened at that. He was rendered speechless by the implication the other made. He bit his lip expression saddened as his teacher trudged back to his school. Or the warden back to the county jail in his eyes.

Might as well be a jail anyway. After all, it had been nothing but torture since Killan was enrolled.

The constant bullying from the other students that were more fortunate than his family especially. They had the money to afford the tech that gave a person higher status in the world. The new most important thing if you will. The thing that started it all a few years ago...the first model of the brain chip.

The vicious bullying? He could deal with it. To protect his sister from it he would do anything. Even if it got him in a hospital which it very well almost had on more than one occasion. When he had been “Getting into fights” according to the staff.

The chip in his opinion was where everything started to go to shit. His source? What happened to his family after that first model took off. How so many things that they needed or wanted became slowly but surely out of reach due to no member in his family having one. His supposed attitude problem was overblown if you believed his teachers descriptions...but they were right about one thing. He had changed. Even he could admit that.

The change was triggered by that night, at least the start of it did. It had been that damn chip that changed everything. The night he still couldn't get out of his mind.

The screaming and cries as his sister writhed on the floor in pain. His Mom yelling frantically at him to stay with her while she went to get aid.

That helpless look of agony his baby sister gave him when their eyes met, tears pouring down her cheeks that...didn't look quite right.

“Kil...it hurts...it hurts!”

Killan snapped out of it gasping a bit clinging onto the fence for balance. He put one hand over his mouth as a wave of nausea struck him.

No.

He didn't want to think about it anymore.

He swallowed slowly standing up straight, his breathing gradually slowing, panicked look in his gray eyes receding.

Back into the neutral bored expression he always wore. He put his hands in his pocketsr again walking off campus. His teacher probably wouldn't keep his promise. His Mother would be mad that he was home so late. His sister might be upset that he was making their Mother worry again.

For some this would be stressful but for Killan? Just another Tuesday night. He also hadn't cleaned up the sports equipment, but again, who cared? If the staff didn't care about pretty much anything or anyone then why should he be the one to do it?

Whatever. He just had to bury it. All of it. Not think about it as much as he could. He had a future ahead of him. The world was garbage, but his friends weren't. Maybe life outside of town could be better. Even if the world was crashing down, even as more opportunities seemed to be further out of reach. at least he had his friends.

At least he could have his freedom.


End file.
